Jake Ifans and the Forgotten Secret
by KingKylus
Summary: This is a fic based in Hogwarts around a young wizard as he goe's about his everyday life. It is set after the events of the books to my best guess and none of the main characters have big roles. However there will be cameos!
1. Greywood House

DISCLAMIER

I do not in anyway claim to have created this fasinating world and any characters from the Harry Potter series. However the new characters and events in these story are my own.

**Chapter 1**

**Greywood House**

Just outside the town of Bath there was a small manor called Greywood house, this house was the home to a very special young boy who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jake Ifan was fourteen years old and was about to start his fourth year at the school, and the sooner he got there the better he thought. Jake didn't enjoy living at the house because the other children would mock him and call him names because he was a wizard. But Muggles wouldn't understand what it was to be a wizard and how great it was use magic.

On a sunny Tuesday afternoon Jake lay on a pleasant green meadow, reading his copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 3. The meadow was quite far away, the house couldn't only just be scene in the distance. Jake was a tall and slim boy with light brown hair, he had blue eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, he turned the page on his book and continued to read through the spells, hoping someone could turn up so he could have some practise. A pestering noise of the younger children issued from the garden of the house, Jake reached out for his wand but the temptation passed. Knowing how badly he would be punished if he even pointed the wand in their direction, but the Ministry of Magic's punishment would be nothing compared to his elder foster brothers. They despised Jake in everyway but were equally scared of him, before Jake knew he was a wizard they all got along fine but weren't too close. Maybe they are jealous, but Jake didn't care, his real brothers were at Hogwarts, the place he wished to be most.

"Hey spot face! Dinner's ready!" Shouted Kari, a five year old loudmouth.

Jake closed the book and rose to his feet and began his slow trod down the hill. Kari ran off to join the other young children as they left the garden into the house. Jake walked through the door and Scott, the sixteen year old bully nudged him as he walked passed. Again, resisting to whip out his wand and conjure Scott a funny new nose, Jake continued through the hall into the dining room. Dumping his book on a brown cabinet, Jake sat down on the table with the other six children and Mrs Greywood.

Mrs Greywood had no children of her own; with the help of a few care workers she made the care of her foster children her life's work. Her husband had been a successful entrepreneur but passed away seven years ago and left her with a big inheritance. Mrs Greywood was a sweet and compassionate women, she treated each child with equal respect and loved them all. However, Jake had always secretly been Mrs Greywood favourite since he arrived under her care when he was five years old. Mainly because Jake had always been different, Mrs Greywood didn't really know.

"Jake dear, when will you need to go to London to get your new school things." asked Mrs Greywood.

Jake blushed, he didn't like talking about Hogwarts in front of the others.

"Well anytime would be fine..." replied Jake

"Okay, well Robert may be applying the University of East London next year and we're going there on Thursday next week. It's the twenty third I think. Do you want to come with us?" asked Mrs Greywood

Jake hesitated for a moment, the usually trip to Diagon Alley would be just Jake and Mrs Greywood. Robert wasn't exactly on Jakes list of likeable people and he didn't want Robert meddling with his affairs.

"Yeah that's fine, also..." Jake stuttered, he was going to ask for extra money for his new broom but didn't fancy the absent stares from everyone else.

"Yes dear..." asked Mrs Greywood

"Never mind, it's fine..." Replied Jake, he pushed the thought from his mind.

Jake woke on the morning of the twenty third of August with great excitement; he jumped out of bed and changed into his clothes. Having talked Mrs Greywood into the new broom the day before was Jake extremely happy to be going to Diagon Alley. Grabbing his letter from Hogwarts and his wand, Jake walked down stairs for breakfast. The younger children had already eaten theirs and were outside making noise as usually. Only Robert was at the table, slowly eating his toast and reading a football magazine with a grumpy expression. Jake helped himself to some Kellogg's Frosties and began to munch them with great speed. Robert averted his attention from the magazine and addressed Jake.

"Hey mate," said Robert.

Jake was surprised. Robert usually started sentences with phrases like freak, loony or Gandalf-lover.

"Seeing as I may be going to Uni next year and we may not see each again. Err... I just wanna say sorry for being pratt these past years. I know I've been pretty hard on you and I don't have any excuse, maybe I was jealous of what you can do or just confused with everything. Maybe I was just being big in front of Scott and Ricky. But I am really sorry man and I don't wanna us to part with any bad feelings." stated Robert.

Robert closed his magazine and pushed it away. Jake continued to chew the same batch of Frosties.

"I just wanted to settle things between us and I'll have a word with the other two to get them off your back. Are we cool?" asked Robert

"Yeah its fine," replied Jake. Whether Robert was sincere with his apology or whether he was scared of a fully grown wizard wanting revenge in the future, Jake didn't really care, but he was glad.

"So, I've always wanted to ask you. What can you do with this magic? Is it just card tricks or pulling rabbits out of hats or what?" asked Robert

Jake laughed, "Its abit more complex, the magic allows me to do anything I want once I have learnt it."

"So can you like, create money?" asked Robert

"No, no... The ministry of magic have laws we have to abide by..."

"Ministry." muttered Robert

"So things like that would illegal." Continued Jake

"That's lame. So what can you do, can you do some thing now?" asked Robert.

"Nope, if I perform magic outside the school I'll get in trouble." said Jake

"Oh yeah, I remember. How would they know though?" Robert asked.

"Dunno, I think they have some enchantment that would alert them." informed Jake.

"Oh." replied Robert.

Mrs Greywood walked into the room.

"You two ready yet? We are leaving in about half an hour!" she said.

"Here is two hundred pounds, which should be enough I hope?" said Mrs Greywood, over the heavy sound of the London traffic.

"Yeah that should be fine," replied Jake. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but to get a decent new broom this wouldn't cut it

"Ok dear, we will be back here in about four hours. Ring me on my mobile if you need anything or get lost!" she said

Jake nodded and said goodbye to Mrs Greywood and Robert, they both walked off down the street and Jake turned around and walked towards the dirty looking door of The Leaky Cauldron. Jake walked past the usually bustle of elderly wizards and walked straight for the back yard and tapped the third brick along the left above the bust bin with his wand and the passage way to Diagon Alley opened before his eyes. Jake put away his wand and walked onto the busy street which was bustling with wizards and witches. His first stop of Gringotts bank to change his Muggle money into wizard gold.

Jake left the bank and decided to tackle the booklist first as he didn't want to spend too much on the broom. He took out his letter and read through the list.

Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 _by Miranda Goshawk_  
The Careful Care of Magical Creatures _by Grendil Dragonskin_  
An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by_ Quentin Trimble  
_Magical Potions by Vanus Valkrain  
Intermediate Charms  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore  
_A History of Magic – Intermediate Level – _By Bathilda Bagshot  
__Numerology and Gramatica_

Jake set off for Flourish and Blotts and presented his list to the attendant. Within a few minutes his books were ready and Jake paid with his gold and headed out. Resisting the temptation for the broom a little longer, Jake remembered he need more Owl treats for Fastwing, his barn owl. Jake was about to walk through the door of the Magical Menagerie when someone called his name.

"Jake, Jake!" shouted a boy of the same age. He was just a little shorter than Jake and had short dirty blonde hair. His name was Jonathan Harris, one of Jakes best friends.

"Yo" shouted Jake

"Hey man, you alright? You have a good summer?" asked Jon

"Not bad, how was yours?" replied Jake

"Was wicked, Dad took me to work with him. Took abit longer than he hoped though 'cause I can't apparate." said Jon.

Jonathan's father worked of the Department of International Magical Cooperation for the Ministry and often travelled the world to speak with other countries Wizarding governments.

"Cool, I'm just about to buy some owl snacks. Coming in?" offered Jake

"Yeah, I need to get something for my brothers owl, he's not to well these days." said Jon

As they both entered the shop they were greeted to rustling and screeching from its occupants. Jake walked up to the counter while Jon walked around looking at the various magical creatures. Jake asked for a box of Wellingtons Speedy Owl Supplements and the shop attendant returned shortly with a red box which he placed in the bag with his books. Luckily for Jake back at Flourish and Blotts the attendant noticed his heavy struggle and put a Lightweight charm on the books so there wasn't much of a struggle. Jon continued his viewing of the creatures and totally forgot about his brothers' owl. Jon became pretty fond of one particular animal. It looked like a small dog but had horns; Jon called over the attendant and asked what it was.

"Well, we're not too sure." said the attendant. "It seems to be a dog but those horns are abit out of place, considering dogs don't have horns." The attendant meant this as a joke but neither Jake nor Jon realised.

"Anyways, he's quite a loyal pup and he's really kind. He also possess' a little power which provides whoever smoothes or cuddles him with happiness." continued the attendant.

"How much is he?" asked Jon

"Three Galleons." replied the attendant.

"Okay, I'll take him!" said Jon

Jake was about to remind him of his brothers owl but he knew Jon wouldn't care

After a few mugs of butterbeer in Dean's Wizarding Sport bar and a play around with Ram, Jon's new pet, Jon said goodbye to Jake and set off home with his family. Extremely excited about his broom Jake set off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, on his way he passed the entrance to a dark alley and something grabbed his attention. Down the alley there was a figure with a dark black robe sitting against the wall. The figure rose and began to walk towards Jake. A little scared, Jake reached for his wand and grasped it firmly ready to strike. The hooded figure slowly walked closer and Jake was sure it said his name, pulling out his wand Jake was about to cast a spell but someone grabbed his shoulder, Jake turned around.

"Jake?" said Professor Resper, Hogwarts Potions teacher.

"P-p-professor..." muttered Jake

"What's wrong?" asked Professor Resper

"A hooded…" Jake looked down the alley and the figure was gone. "What!? Did you see it?"

"See what?" he replied

"The hooded person, down that alley." Said Jake frantically.

"No, I didn't see anyone. What's wrong?" asked Professor Resper

"Oh, nothing... Seeing things I guess. What's down there?" he asked.

"That's Knockturn Alley, it's a market street for the dark arts. You shouldn't venture down, it could be dangerous for you." informed Professor Resper.

"Where are you going then?" Asked Jake

"Well, some of the ingredients I need for my classes are only sold in Knockturn Alley, so unfortunatly I have to come here from time to time." Said the Professor

"Oh, okay. Well, I've gotta go. See you in school sir!" Said Jake

"Yes, take care!" shouted Professor Resper as Jake walked off.

What was that or who was that? Did Jake imagine it or was it real. Most importantly what did it want and how did it know Jakes name. Jake pondered his thoughts on the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies and was still abit shaken with the events. Opening the door to all the amazing products, Jake quickly forgot about the hooded figure and walked straight over to the display case.

The Lighting Steed.

_The latest model from those who brought you the Firebolt, twice as fast, more control and more power. The Lighting Steed is the most competitive broom to date! Pre-order yours now for fifty galleons._

Jakes jaw dropped, this easily outstripped his Nimbus Two Thousand, and it even beat the Firebolt. Jake knew he couldn't afford this and walked off to the other brooms. After a long debate between the Whizzing Meteor and the Nimbus Three Thousand, Jake settled what he considered the safer option and took the Nimbus. Extremely pleased Jake left Quality Quidditch Supplies with all thoughts of the alley clearly replaced bythoughts of Quaffle throwing amazement.


	2. Back Aboard The Hogwarts Express

DISCLAMIER

I do not in anyway claim to have created this fasinating world and any characters from the Harry Potter series. However the new characters and events in these story are my own.

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Back aboard the Hogwarts Express**

The regular hustle of rushing commuters frustrated Jake as he shoved his trolley along the platform. His trunk rumbled and his empty owl cage nearly fell off as he turned onto platform nine. Jake continued along the platform before he came to the secret barrier. After rearranging the truck and cage he pushed the trolley through the barrier to reveal the platform 9 and three quarters. Jake was extremely relieved that he had finally left the Muggle world for his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jake slowly navigated the platform looking for a friendly face when he heard a pop, turning to his left he saw Peter Rust on the floor surrounded by a puff of pink smoke. Jake laughed; Peter was a fifth year Hufflepuff who considered himself a creative inventor of 'new magical deeds', as he liked to say. Jake thought Peter was a nice guy but he had no chance of for filling his creative plans.

"Hey Jake!" shouted James, a Ravenclaw third year.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Jake replied

"Not bad, I've got my new broom, look!" James showed him a shiny new broom. "It's the Comet Five Twenty! You manage to get a new one?" asked James

"Yeah, nothing special though. It's a Nimbus Three Thousand." Replied Jake, he sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh that's cool, you're our best Chaser whatever broom! Now Jennifer and Terry have left the team do you reckon they are going to hold trials or just pick people they know about?" asked James.

"No idea mate, I don't even know who has replaced Jenny as captain yet. Heather is my best guess, she is quite good and will more than likely go for the trial option." said Jake.

"Okay, anyways I'll see you around!" James said as he walked back to his friends.

Jake dragged his stuff onto the train and found the usually compartment, it was empty. Jake was quite confused as his two best friends, Maffus and Jon were usually there before him. After pushing his trunk, broom and cage into the upper compartment Jake decided to stare out of the window onto the platform and watch everyone wave goodbye to their families. Jake didn't have anyone he could call as a proper family. Maffus and Jon were the closest and some of the children at his foster home. None of this really bothered Jake, he was happy with things as they were and wasn't the kind of person to want more.

After a long wait Jake jumped as the doors opened, Maffus walked in with a cheeky grin.

"Sleeping again were you? Lazy git! Listen... What's happening with the Quidditch team? You reckon you can get me in?" purposed Maffus.

"What? Are you serious? Not being funny but your crap, I've seen first years play better than you!" Stated Jake

"Yeah I know... Thought it would boost my profile, get abit more attention from the ladies." said Maffus

"Fool, shut up. Even if you were the best Quidditch player in the school they wouldn't want to pay you any attention." said Jake

"Yeah whatever, you're one of the best players in the school and you don't get any action. What does that say about you, eh?" said Maffus

"Shurrup ya clown..." replied a bashful Jake

"Anyways, it's not just the ladies attention I'm seeking..."

"…But the boys too!" Interrupted Jake.

"No, shut up! I'm pushing for prefect next year; all prefects must show some qualities. Quidditch could be mine!" explained Maffus

"One, we can't be prefects until our sixth year and two, Quidditch isn't one of those qualities Professor McGonagall will be looking for." said Jake

Maffus didn't reply, he just stared out of the window. The Hogwarts Express finally left the station and began its long journey north.

"Where's Jon" asked Jake

"Good question... I don't know!" replied Maffus

It wasn't like Jon to be late.

"No, seriously have you seen him?" Jakes mind when straight back too the alley.

"Last time I saw him was two weeks ago." Said Maffus

"Was that before the twenty third...?" he replied

"Yeah... Why?" asked Maffus

Jake told him about the hooded figure down Knockturn Alley

"So, you think Jonny's been kidnapped by some homeless guy?" laughed Maffus

"This thing was different, he knew my name..." Jake shuddered with the  
thought.

Maffus continued to laugh, he never took things seriously.

"I'm going to look for him!" Jake said.

"Fine by me, let me know if that homeless dude has eaten him, I will be sleeping in here when your finished." said Maffus as Jake grabbed his wand and left the compartment.

As usual the train was full of excited noisy students, Jake made his way down the train speaking with friendly faces asking about Jon but no one had seen him. Jake came to a compartment which was full of the Slytherin Quidditch team and a number of their bulky friends. Jake didn't bother asking them as he knew they would just impolitely tell him too shove off, but his passage didn't go unnoticed.

"Yo Ifan! What ya doing?" shouted Kane, a fourth year Slithering.

"Looking for your mum, heard she was pushing the trolley." replied Jake

The other Slytherins held back their laughter; Kane's mum wasn't really the trolley lady.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN MUDBLOOD!!!" shouted Kane, pulling out his wand.

"Ha, same old insults, do you think that offends me?" Jake pulled out his wand; the boys stared at each with a great amount of hate. Just in time the real trolley lady appeared.

"Oh my, put away your wands at once!" she demanded. Jake pocketed his wand and continued his trip down the train.

"He isn't on the train!" Jake explained to a sleepy Maffus.

"So? Probably missed it." yawned Maffus

"No, something's wrong here..." said Jake

"Hey don't worry about it man, he might have got caught up with his Dad at work." said Maffus

"Hey, he did say he was travelling with his Dad... How did you know?" asked Jake

"Told me when I went to see him in the summer, his Dad's got an awesome job. They're travelling by portkey because he can't Apperate. Maybe they got cut off somewhere." said Maffus

"Maybe, oh I just bumped into Kane..." Jake explained the whole event and they continued to discuss how much the whole school hated Slithering. Quidditch was the boy's favourite thing, from playing to watching they absolutely loved it. Gryffindor and Slithering had won the cup between themselves the last few years but Ravenclaw had only came close, they hadn't wont the cup since 1978 when Balnee Bulnox caught the snitch in the four hundredth and fifty second minute against Slytherin. They had won five hundred and seventy to four hundred and ten.

"This year is our year, with a fresh team and your new broom we should beat everyone!" said Maffus.

"I hope. Let's see what happens." said Jake

"So, we got you Chaser, with two empty spots. We got Heather as Seeker and Gruff and Frank beaters and finally we got Smithy as our keeper." explained Maffus

"So, you going for one of the empty Chaser spots?" asked Jake

"Yeah, I might..." said Maffus

"You would be better as a Beater though."

"Yeah but I doubt Frank or Gruff would give away their positions."

"I know, but you as a chaser? You can't catch!"

"Hey, shurrup!" shouted Maffus.

Jake continued to laugh and talk about Maffus' previous trials for the Quidditch team and took care in reminding him about the time when Maffus attempted to throw the Quaffle through the hoops but knocked out a second year in the stands.

"I'm not that bad." said Maffus defensively

"Ahh well, you are getting better every year though. Maybe you'll have a chance, maybe not." said Jake.

Maffus stared out of the window for awhile then the conversation turned from Quidditch to recent Wizarding events then to the cloaked man and then talk erupted back into Quidditch and the Lightning Steed broom.

Jon didn't turn up and their was no mention of his non appearance by anyone else, the train finally pulled up at Hogsmead station and as always the weather was absolutely terrible, ferocious winds and beating rain attacked the train wildly. The boys left their trunks as usual and made their way off the train to be greeted by the weather, all the students rushed hastily to the invisible driven carriages as the first years gathered around the friendly half giant Hagrid. As tradition the newly appointed first years would have to row across the Great Lake, Jake felt a huge amount of pity for them.

"Hey Jake!" shouted some from over the crowd. Jake looked around for the source of this voice but the weather and the sea of students prevented him.

"Jake! Over here!" shouted the voice again, Jake saw Heather one of his Quidditch team mates, she was a small sixth year girl with light brown hair. "I'm Captain! I'm Captain!" she shouted

"Wicked, I knew you would get it. Listen, what's happening with the new team members?" said Jake

"I've found some already" replied Heather

Jake hesitated. "Really, who?" he asked.

"Corey Willman for Seeker, I'm going to fill the Chaser spot and Hollie Rootman is going to fill the third Chaser spot." explained Heather

Jake didn't respond for a few seconds, these two people were in the same year as Heather and close friends. Jake had the idea they couldn't really play well and Heathers first decision was extremely biased. "Shouldn't we hold a trial, a lot of people have been training for this all summer and it would be fair to give them a chance."

"No." replied Heather quite bluntly. "I've been training with them both all summer and they've improved too. I can't let that go to waste now can I?"

The notification of becoming Team Captain comes with the book list in August, "So you knew that you were gonna get captain then?" asked Jake

"Of course, who else is there?" said Heather as she waltzed off to rejoin her friends.

An extremely annoyed Jake caught up with Maffus; they climbed into a carriage with some random Hufflepuffs and headed off to the school. After telling Maffus about the new team he broke into a rant about favouritism and started to devise a plot to over through Heather's Captainship. Jake was thinking along the same lines but didn't want too admit it as Heather was a skilful player. The carriages left and made their way to the school.


	3. Sorting

DISCLAMIER

I do not in anyway claim to have created this fasinating world and any characters from the Harry Potter series. However the new characters and events in these story are my own.

**Chapter 3**

**Sorting**

The rain continued to lash down onto the grounds as the horse-less carriages stopped just in front of the entrance, Jake and Maffus jumped out of theirs and rushed through the double oak doors. A sea of soaking wet students made their way through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. Jake and Maffus took their seats around the Ravenclaw table as everyone else clambered in.

"I'm so hungry, it's unreal!" exclaimed Maffus as he sat down.

Frank and Gruff, the beaters from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team joined them

"Hey Ifans, you heard what Heathers planning to do?" said Frank, he had a south accent.

"Yeah, totally unacceptable." Jake replied.

"We gotta do something about this butt." said Gruff; he had a thick Welsh accent.

"I know, but what can we do? She's captain. It's her decision." said Jake

"Well, we've got this plan. We just spoke with Smithy, he's cool about it." said Frank

"Okay, what's the plan." said Jake

"Resign." they both said

"What! No way." Jake replied

"Come on, think about it. If she loses her best players she'll have to listen to our plea and then we can sort a trial." said Gruff

"But what if she just shunts us out and makes her own little team of friends." said Jake

"Nah, she knows that would be stupid and plus it will make her the laughing stock of the school." said Frank

"Finally they're here!" said Maffus standing up.

Professor Veacon walked into the hall carrying the sorting hat and stool. Veacon was the deputy Headmaster; he was tall and looked very strong, had a mix of brown and grey hair and bore many scars due to his career as an Auror for the ministry. During the Second Wizard War he was stationed at Hogwarts for security but became the new Potion master as he enjoyed teaching so much he decided too stay. Tagging slowly behind were a bunch of small and wet looking first years, each one of them had a terrified look on there faces as they gazed around the hall. Professor Veacon placed the stool on the ground and the sorting hat on top. Everyone was silent as Professor Veacon stood back from the stool. Suddenly the hat burst into song about the founders of

Hogwarts and tales of past headmasters. The boys ignored its song and got back into their discussion

"So... Shall we go on strike then or threaten to quit?" said Frank

"I dunno, it might backfire. I can just see Heather and her group of ditsy friends getting thrashed by everyone. I wouldn't put it past her to shunt us away and rebuild the team from scratch" said Jake

"We could appeal to Professor Flitwick about it." said Gruff

"I don't think he'll take it seriously, he never takes Quidditch seriously." said Frank

"Maffus, as your looking to join the team what do you reckon we do?" asked Jake

"Whuh" he mumbled, he was too busy staring over at a group of Gryffindor girls.

"Umm, just tell her. Say that it's unfair she is being biased and should give over people a chance."

"Tried that." said Jake

"Me too" added Frank

"Oh, well just tell her again and give her no option. She might be Captain but that doesn't mean she owns the team. Why don't you all just confront her together and state your reasons" said Maffus

"Have you been listening at all, that won't work!" said Jake.

"I got an idea, who was the two members she choose." asked Gruff

"I can't remember their names. Those two who always hang round with her." said Jake.

"Well why don't we corner them? Make them not wanna play for the team" said Gruff with a stroke of aggression.

"We can't do that, we get in all in so much trouble." said Frank

"I'll speak to her again... Actually, let's have a word with few of our house and get some petition going. They want us to win just as much." said Jake

"Good idea, oh finally its shut up." said Maffus

As the sorting hat finished the boys turned around to face all the first years. Reading off a piece of parchment Professor Veacon shouted the first student "Abdul, Tej!" his voice was deep and authoritive. A small Asian boy with dark black hair walked slowly towards the stool, Veacon motioned for him to sit down and as he did Veacon placed the sorting hat on his head. After awhile the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Tej walked slowly towards their table to be met by a chorus of applause.

"Anderson, Eric" shouted Professor Veacon. A podgy boy with mousey brown hair slumped towards the front; he sat down as Veacon placed on the hat. After a few minutes a roar of 'Hufflepuff!' which was drowned by the Hufflepuff cheers.

"I hate this part of the first day, I'm hungry. Hurry up!" muttered Maffus.

"Bootkins, Jessica" said Professor Veacon as a short brown haired girl walked up to the stool. "Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat, the boys joined in on the House's cheers but they weren't too enthusiastic.

"Wake me up when this is over." said Gruff

They started to discuss the other house's chances of winning the Quidditch, Slytherin had won the last two tournaments followed closely by Gryffindor with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fight for third place. As the first years continued to be sorted something caught Jakes attention.

"Harris, Peter" boomed Professor Veacon. Jon's little brother walked upto the stool and sat down with the sorting hat on. "Ravenclaw!" it shouted as Peter ran over to the table joining the other newly assigned

Ravenclaws. Jake hesitated before he got up, he though it would be best to ask about Jon later. After another discussion regarding Professor Veacon's past as an Auror the boys finally settled as Rachael Yan was sent to Hufflepuff

"Good Evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" beamed Professor McGonagall. "I see that you are all dying to get stuck into the feast so I'll keep this short. First of all I would like to announce that this will be

Professor Flitwicks final year at the school as he will be retiring after forty years of teaching." The hall let out a mediocre clap, Professor Flitwick went red. "Secondly Mr Filch would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is quite naturally Forbidden, any products purchased from Weasley Wizarding are banned and their shall be no practise of Magic outside of class and especially not in the corridors. Finally Quidditch try-outs will take place into weeks on Saturday 16th September. Now, enjoy!" the tables filled up with food.

"What! Hang on, so Heathers go to do trials anyway." said Maffus as he rapidly devoured some chicken.

"Good point, seeing as the team has been full the last two years we havent had a trial. Ha-ha Heathers got no chance now!" said Frank.

After helping themselves to a huge amount of food Professor McGonagall bid them good night and everyone stood up and left for their dorm. Frank was a prefect so he left the others as he had to escort the first years to the common room. Jake followed Frank to the group of first years, he noticed Peter standing among them.

"Hey mate!" said Jake

"Oh, hi Jake. This place is so big!" exclaimed Peter

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Where is your brother?"

"Umm I think he was working with Dad in some country called Latvia."

"Oh, thought so. They say when he was going to arrive at school."

"No. We haven't spoken to them for a few days; they were due back on Wednesday."

Two days ago Jake thought that narrows out the alley man.

"Okay buddy, well have fun! I'll see you around." said Jake as Peter joined the crowd of first years.

As tradition of the Ravenclaw House any excuse for a party was always executed, it was getting late and only a few people remained in the common room. Maffus was crashed out on the floor while Jake sat in a comfy stare staring at the fire. Gruff and Smithy were talking about what they want to do when the leave, Jakes eyes slowly began to drop, the sound of the fire faded and the conversation died down.

_The room was dark and the walls mouldy, the little furniture present was worn and ragged. Jake walked through this room searching for something, but he didn't know what. After awhile of searching Jake noticed something, he walked up to a table which had one book laid across it; he picked up the book which read 'Valentus Family History'. Jake slowly turned the pages, they were full of records of people dating back to the 1200' but there were no records after the 1900's, it appeared the pages were torn. Jake shut the book and walked out of the room. There, in the doorway was the hooded stranger, Jake went for his wand it wasn't there. He stepped back as stranger walked towards him. "No, please leave me." said Jake. "Nooo no."_

_  
'Jake'_

'_Jake'_

Jake woke up, Gruff was standing over him.

"You okay fella? It was just a dream" he said.


	4. The Quidditch Trials

DISCLAMIER

I do not in anyway claim to have created this fascinating world and any characters from the Harry Potter series. However the new characters and events in this story are my own.

------

**First of all I ****apologise**** for the long delay, I'd initially lost interest but after the Deathly Hallows new desire to continue overcome me. Please comment as I need the encouragement and support!**

------------------

**Chapter Four**

**The Quidditch Trials**

The September sun broke gently through the bedroom windows; Jake woke from a comfortable sleep and climbed out of his bed. After getting dressed he walked over to Maffus' bed and hit him with his loose shoe, Maffus just groaned. Jake shoved on his shoes and walked towards the door, just as he opened a small crack issued from behind him. Jake turned around to catch a glimpse of two house-elves placing a trunk behind Jon's bed. After they realised Jake's presence they disappeared with another crack.

"Jon's here!" shouted Jake, Maffus just grumbled.

Jake left the dormitory and headed into the common room, it was quite full but Jon wasn't there. He left the common room through the portrait hole and headed down into the entrance hall. Still, no Jon. Leaving the entrance hall Jake preceded into the Great Hall were he was greeted by the fresh smell of breakfast. Jake noticed Jon on the Ravenclaw table eating some toast and talking to his younger brother, he rushed over.

"Hey man, your back. Where you been?" asked Jake

"Hey. Got stuck in some country called Lithuania, the port key we used just died so we had to wait for ages before another one was authorised." said Jon

"Yeah your brother mentioned something about it. So what was it like?" asked Jake.

"Oh, the wizards there are so secluded; they don't bother to mingle with the muggle population. They have magical protected villages which prevent Muggles from stumbling upon them." said Jon

"Do they have their own Ministry then?"

"No, their numbers are pretty small. They're governed by the International Confederation of Wizards. Dad was there on behalf of our Ministry to do something. He couldn't tell me what though." said Jon

Jake grabbed some toast and smothered it with strawberry jam.

"So, what's the plan for the day? Where's Maffus?" asked Jon

"Where you think. I dunno, its weird having Saturday as the first day back, for some strange reason I actually want to go to lesson." said Jake

"Yeah, that is strange. This years is gonna be wicked. Defense Against the Dark arts is going to be extreme, this year we learn about curses and how to defend against them!" said Jon

"Yeah, better than fighting off silly creatures. I'll looking forward to Potions though, I'm planning to take it at NEWT level so I'm gonna need a good OWL grade." said Jake

"Hmm, why you wanna do potions. Its like the hardest subject to do at NEWT." asked Jon

"A lot of high profiled careers look for Potions." said Jake

"What, like a teacher or Healer. What does Potions actually train you for." said Jon

"To be an Auror, for antidotes to the strongs poisons and even creating poisons." said Jake

"Your not actually considering becoming an Auror? Do you know how many Aurors died in the Wizarding War's? It's a dangerous job. Not worth the gold if you ask me!" said Jon as he prepared another piece of toast.

"But that's what I'm looking for, something to keep me on my toes. What career you got in mind?" said Jake

"Something safe, something desk related. Probably just try for the Ministry. Only other option is to open a business or work for Gringotts." said Jon.

Maffus stumbled into the Dining Hall and sat with the other two boys.

"Morning..." he said

"Afternoon actually." Jon corrected.

"Oh, really... Hang on... Breakfast... You sure?" mumbled Maffus

"Yeah, they just kept some spare for you." implied Jake

"Oh, right." mumbled Maffus as he grabbed some fruit.

"You're so gullible, you really think they would cook breakfast just for you. Its still 10 o'clock." said Jon

Maffus didn't answer, he was forcefully trying to peel an Orange. After admitting defeat he pulled out he's wand and attempted to be peel it with magic but the orange exploded into his face.

"...and don't forget stupid." said Jake

After breakfast Maffus, Jon and Jake headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. The room was pretty empty except for a small bunch of first years who were bunched up in a corner. Jake sat down on a comfy looking navy blue chair, Maffus disappeared upstairs and Jon followed. Staring into the fire the thought of the hooded stranger still plagued Jake, even though he wished these thoughts to cease they continued to torture him. Since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dark magic is rarely heard of, anyone caught using it would face a heavy punishment. Jake was convinced this figure wasn't real, just some illusion.

"So, whatta we gonna do for the rest of the day, its weird having our first day as a weekend. I have a strange desire to actually go to lesson." explained Maffus.

Jon snoughted with laughter.

"Really, I thought I'd never see the day. Well, I'm gonna find Heather and make sure she's going to hold these trials." said Jake.

"Ahh, can we practice aswell. I wanna make sure I'm in top condition for these trials." said Maffus.

"I suppose, need to get a feel for my new broom anyway." said Jake.

"Just guna leave me then." Said Jon.

"Well, no. You can come and play..." said Jake

"You know I'm rubbish, besides I didn't bother to bring my broom." said Jon

"Just use a school one or watch!" said Maffus.

"Okay.". replied Jon.

Jake rushed upstairs to grab his broom with Maffus close behind. The three of them set off out of the common room.

After a small search the boys located Heather in the library with some friends, Jake approached her with his broom in hand.

"So, when are these trials then?" he asked

"Hmm, not too sure yet." answered Heather.

"Has Flitwick passed on the list of trialees?" asked Jake

"No, not yet." Heather answered unenthusiastically.

"Well let me know when you set a date."

"...Okay." muttered Heather, Jake walked off with the other two close behind.

"Let's go and see Flitwick to put my name down." said Maffus.

"Okay" said Jake.

They walked from the library through the castle until they found the small wooden door that led to Professor Flitwicks office, Maffus knocked the door with the end of his broom.

"Come in!" squeaked Flitwick. The door opened on its own accord and the boys entered.

"Hi Professor." said Maffus "I've come to put my name down for the Quidditch team.

"Oh... I'm afraid you too late, Heather just picked up the list from me this morning. Seemed pretty eager to crack on I suppose." said Flitwick

"How many names were on the list Professor?" asked Jake

"Hmm, about seven I think." answered Flitwick. "She asked me too book the pitch for tomorrow, like I said pretty eager!"

"Any idea what time?" asked Jake

"Yes, I booked it for one o'clock." Flitwick

"Thanks Professor..." said Jake, the three of them left his office.

"DAM LOUSEY CHEATING SCUM!" shouted Maffus as they walked through the corridors..

"I'm not surprised really, she's been pushing for her friends to join the team for ages. So biased. Frank and Gruff are gonna go nuts when they find out."

"What you gonna do then?" asked Jon. Maffus continued to shout abuse.

"After our little session I'm going to tell the old team and as many as I can to meet on the pitch at one tomorrow. That should spoil her plans."

Sounds of a soft breeze blew genially across the huge Quidditch pitch. Heather stood in the middle of the pitch surrounded by six others, all clutching their brooms apprehensively. Between Heather and the others was an old battered trunk.

"It seems like no one else is coming so we'll just fly around abit and then-"

From the direction of the castle came a small mob, all carrying brooms with Jake at the lead. Heathers jaw dropped along with her broom.

"Oh, sorry we are late. We didn't get the message" smirked Frank.

"Oh...I..." said Heather.

"And also Flitwick has told us to inform you you're no longer Captain because of unfair sportsmanship." said Jake

"What, no way. I just. Whose captain now then, you?" spat Heather.

"Oh no, WE voted that Smithy take over as Captain. He is more experienced and he actually deserves it." said Jake

"A keeper as Captain!? Are you insane!"

Smithy walked forwards from the group, he was tall and stocky, and he had short ginger hair with dull blue eyes.

"Gotta problem with me have you?" said Smithy, he's voice deep.

"N-n-no... It's just, how will you," stammered Heather. "I suppose your gonna kick me out of the team then?"

"Oh no, we don't work like that. We give people a chance, you can still trial but if someone's better than you I won't hesitate to drop you." explained Smithy

"Fine! I'll show you." spluttered Heather

"Right!" shouted Smithy, "Can Beaters line up their. Chasers over their and any Seekers wait over by the stand."

"What about Keepers?" asked one of Heathers friends.

"What about them?" ask Smithy

"Where do we go?" asked the boy.

"Wherever you like, better view from the stands." replied Smithy to a burst of laughter.

"Aren't you gonna give us-"

"Ermm, do you actually know anything about Quidditch?" asked Frank.

"Y-yes." answered the boy.

"Anything about the Ravenclaw team?" he asked again

"Yeah"

"Well how come you didn't realise that there is only one Keeper per team and Smithy's our best Keeper for years plus he's Captain." said Frank

"Yeah but." said the boy

"Theirs no butts little man, neither are there any keeper spots. Like I said, stands!" Smithy pointed towards the stands. The boy ignored Smithy walked over to Heather. "As I was about to say, first off we will test the Chasers. You'll be up against me. Then after that the beaters will be decided. Once those spots are taken we'll see which one of you is good enough to be our seeker." Smithy looked over at Heather who turned away. "If you don't make the first team I'll note you down  
incase we need a sub!"

The groups of Chasers broke down into smaller groups of three, Smithy called over Jake.

"Listen, to make this quicker can you monitor half of these guys so-"

Jake interrupted. "So I'm not trialing?" he asked

"No, I've seen you play. No one is better than you, unless they've just transferred from a different school." said Smithy

"But that isn't fair. Come on, I should be treated like the others." said Jake

"Okay, whatever I know your skill and will watch the others before I make my decision and if someone's better than you, which I doubt, they'll come first. But your still monitoring for me?" asked Smithy.

"Yeah, just make sure you do Maffus' group so I don't feel guilty if he isn't up to the cut." said Jake

"That's fine, okay. First off make sure these people can fly, test their agility and speed. You'll probably cut away half just off that. After the flying test the remainder on passing and communication. If anyone's left standing they'll face me in a shoot-out."

"Okay, shall we get cracking then?" asked Jake. Smithy nodded in reply.

Jake signaled for a group to come over to him, the group was made up of two third years and a fifth year.

"Right, first of call we'll test agility and speed, mount your brooms and follow me up." said Jake. Smithy's advice was clear straight away, the smaller third years broom had trouble taking off and the other one was shaking. The fifth year was first up to greet Jake.

"What's your name?" asked Jake

"Sam, Samuel Perkins." said Sam

"At least you can take off, these two guys look like they haven't flown before."

Sam laughed. The two boys finally reached their height. Jake pulled out his wand and sent a few balls of red light which created a small circuit.

"Right, I need you to fly around those beacons and back to me as fast as possible. You'll go individually, err.."

"Thomas." said the smaller third year.

"Okay, Thomas you first." Jakes wand issued a loud bang. Thomas set off slowly, he reached the first beacon, stopped to turn and set off again. After a little while he returned. Jake knew straight away he wasn't going to make it.

"Okay, your turn." he pointed to the second third year. He was much faster but still didn't ride very smooth, he took awhile to complete the course, during which he nearly fell off his broom.

"Off you go Sam." said Jake. Sam accelerated from their position and whizzed around the first beacon, he was both fast and agile. After twenty seconds he had complete the course twice, Jake was really impressed.

"Great! Can you send the next three up, just wait with the finished groups and we'll let you know if you passed through to the next round." said Jake

After a frustrating twenty minutes Jake started to question why most of the people here even bothered to turn up, a huge majority hadn't mastered basics of flying while a small few were good enough to proceed. Back down on the ground the trialees were waiting anxiously while Jake and Smithy whispered quietly.

"Right" boomed Smithy over the crowd. "First of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming but as you know only the best will be able to make the team. If I call you name please come forward and wait." Smithy conjured a purple flag "over there."

"Samuel Perkins, Oscar Bones, Harriet Wilkes, Maffus Blake, Angelica Abbot, Emir Khan and Emma Hawthorn." announced Smithy.

Jake looked over the disappointed crowd, among them was James, the third year he met at the station.

"As I said, thanks for coming but if your name wasn't called then I'm afraid you haven't made it through. Feel free to watch the rest of the trial." Smithy turned away towards to the purple flag, Jake followed after him.

"Right, as you all know there are only three chaser spots, I'm pretty much certain Jakes going to take one of them. You may not know but he's currently ranked sixth in Ravenclaws top goal scorers, ever." said Smithy. "If you intend to take his place then you need to prove to me that your better! Now, you going to split into groups of two and run a number of passing tests. I'll pair you up myself. Sam, your with Harriet. Oscar and Maffus, Emir and Angelica and finally... Emma and Jake."

Emma was a fellow fourth year, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and was extremely pretty. Jake didn't know her that well, he had only spoken to her a few times in class, he thought that stupid considering they've been in school together for four years.

"Hi," she smiled, Jakes stomach lurched. "H-hi," he replied pathetically.

"Now, each take a Quaffle and fly around passing, don't just keep basic. Impress me, show off!" ordered Smithy.

Jake took a Quaffle from the pile, he felt abit awkward now as he didn't want to embarrass or over play Emma. They both took flight, Jake threw the Quaffle gently towards her, and Emma caught it with ease. She threw it back, Jake had to speed forward to catch it. Speeding away Jake threw the Quaffle up behind him and again Emma caught it with ease, she flew high above him and threw the Quaffle back, her aim was extremely accurate. After three or four laps the pitch around Jake clearly underestimated Emma's skill level, Smithy called for everyone to fly down to him.

"Okay, that was good. Now, the finally part is a penalty shoot out. You'll do this individually, each will have three shots. Harriet you go first, I'll signal when I'm ready." said Smithy as he flew up towards the goal posts. Harriet took up the Quaffle and rose up into the air. Smithy issued a loud bang and Harriet charged forward, she aimed her first shot at the right hoop, Smithy caught it.

Smithy threw the Quaffle back and Harriet went in for another shot, she threw the Quaffle but missed the hoops altogether. Smithy sent the Quaffle back to Harriet for her third and final shot. She raced upon Smithy, threw the Quaffle but again he caught it. Harriet flew back to the ground looking disappointed.

"Oscar!" shouted Smithy, Oscar flew up, he made a great effort but didn't score any either.

"Jake!" roared Smithy. Jake summoned a Quaffle and rose to the sky, he watched Smithy for awhile before he set off, speeding towards the goal posts Jake swerved from side to side, Smithy attempting to track his movements and moved around himself, just before Jake reached the goal he dived down cause Smithy to move, Jake rose back up and shot the Quaffle towards to the topmost post, Smithy was too low to reach it and the Quaffle hit the top part of the circle and fell through. The crowd roared and start chanting their favorite cheer "Ifans the Infiltrator", Jake winked at Smithy as he reclaimed the Quaffle.

Jake repositioned himself away from the posts, he waited for awhile then sped off with towards Smithy. Swerving, diving and climbing Jake pushed onwards, he swerved to the right and threw the Quaffle towards the goals.

The crowd erupted again, Smithy looked shocked and couldn't understand what just happened. Jake shouted over to Smithy.

"I hope your not going easy!" said Jake

"I wish I was now, I'd have an excuse!" replied Smithy

Jake repositioned himself, signaling to smithy to throw back the Quaffle. Jake's vision faded, he was back in Diagon alley.

"Don't pester me with that rubbish!" the man snapped, his hair was long and dark.

"Oh, but sir. No one is safe in this perilous time..." pleaded the short man.

He walked away from the salesmen and headed down a small alley, he was alone with the baby who was laying in a floating basket. The father walked through the alley and was stopped by a hooded stranger.

"Who are-"

"JAKE JAKE!!!" shouted a voice.

"He's out cold." said another.


End file.
